Just Normal 14yearolds
by BookluverNell
Summary: I'm sorry for being so secretive, but Max says I shouldn't tell anyone. He says that we shouldn't make a big deal; we're just normal 14-year olds. It's not like everyone goes around bragging around their life stories.


**Just Normal 14-Year-Olds**

Dear Julie,

Hey! Did I get the right address? I still can't believe you moved all the way to Barrie and I'm still here in Toronto! How is it? How's your new school? Tell me about everything!

I'm sorry am I bothering you? Are you still busy unpacking? Hmmm... OH WELL! PLEASE RESPOND! Everyone at school is bummed that you left us. Remember that time we told everyone that tap water's from the toilet? Ahhh...such good times. They still remember that by the ways, not a pretty sight.

Your best friend,

Max

Hi there. If it wasn't clear in my letter, Julie and I have been friends since the day I saw her hold a worm in her hand while the rest of the girls squealed, which was all the way back in JK. We were popular, but not populars, because we couldn't care less about how people dressed. The rest is self-explanatory.

Dear Max,

NO YOU DID NOT GET THE RIGHT ADRESS. PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE TO MAIL TO THIS ADRESS.

Ha-ha, I joke. Did I scare you? Anyways, I bet you are boatloads of jealous that you didn't move. I wish you came, and trust me; I would've packed you too, if I could.

My new school…well, it's not like our school. All the populars poured over me as soon as I crossed the threshold. I mean, me, of all people? They started acting like I was their best friend, weird huh? I'm really uncomfortable with them and in the middle of searching for an escape.

Aw man, and then we reminded them that tap water was used in their rice and pasta? I swear, half of them were going to puke. If only there was a replay button.

Anything new with you?

Your bestest friend,

Julie

As long as I can remember Max and I have been best friends. We had loads of friends because we were sort of the class clowns. We always joke around, but we also have a serious side I guarantee you no one would've guessed we have. We avoid it though, because it was almost never good.

Dear Julie,

LOOOOL, you actually scared me for a second, but I recognised your handwriting. I know you would've packed me; the same way I would've let you live in my house if you didn't want to move.

Ooh that's rough. So what's you escape plan? Find someone who you actually want to hang out with and ditch the populars?

If there were a replay button, I would break it for all the good times we had.

Hmm, nothing new; except I think Mr. Talbot is pregnant because all of a sudden has a giant beer belly. Oh and I just remembered, there is a girl that caught my eye…just a little.

P.S. hate to break it to you, bestest is unfortunately not a word.

Your BEST friend,

Max

We know everything about each other. Exactly how we're going to react to certain thing, how to break things to each to other, when to be serious and when not to be (yes, we do have a serious side).

Dear Max,

Dammit! Remind me again why we don't just e-mail each other?

I found a group of people who I might just fit into. They're not populars (I would never fit in with them) or dorky, just cool, kind of rocking to their own little bubble.

Ha-ha Talbot? Maybe he stopped wearing his man-corset because I' gone. I mean what other reason could there be? Or maybe he's pregnant with missing me. :P

A GIRL? How could you almost forget to tell me? I need to know everything; hair colour, eye colour, ethnicity, height, **personality, **EVERYTHING!

Or… I won't tell you about Mike… something I'm sure you'll want to hear.

P. S. I know but I can't help it.

Your bestest friend,

Julie.

Dear Julie,

You know why don't e-mail each other.

That's cool; there will never be a school like ours. I'm glad you found someone to hang out with.

Yeah I'm sure he wore the man-corset just for you, the biggest trouble maker in the class. Don't think you're a little young for him?

Well, her name's Kate. She's about my height, with hazel eyes, and light brown hair. She's only caught my eye because she's the only one who was actually studying in the library; completely ignoring the stupid guys who kept trying to hit on her. Don't get too excited, I barely know her, so I'm not that into her.

Mike? As in your-ex-who-broke-up-with-you-over-text Mike?

P.S. I should've known, you always do whatever you want.

Your BEST friend,

Max

The reason we don't e-mail each other is because my dad doesn't have the greatest job in the world… We only had one computer but he smas- broke it. I never had a cell phone either; talk about a big turn off.

Dear Max,

Who doesn't love class clowns? Eww that is soooooo wrong.

Wow, she sounds cool. I'm sure you're going to try to get to know her! She sounds just your type. Not that into her? The last time you like someone was in grade 7! Two years man! This is HUUUUGE!

Yes that Mike; who else? He actually called my cell, but I hung upon him as soon as I recognised his voice. Then he had the nerve to text me a bunch of crap about how he misses me and he was afraid to be too serious (we weren't even that serious). Seriously man, after months of ignoring me I move out and all of sudden he's interested in me? Yeah right. I just pretended I was some old lady who didn't know who he was. Aren't I awesome?

You bestest friend,

Julie

Yes it's true, the last time Max liked someone was in grade 5, until she chose some popular jerk. I think it took a while before he got over that and I doubt he trusts himself to like anyone now. So this is a major breakthrough.

I dated Mike for two months before he dumped me, but really I had every right to dump him. Right after he dumped me, someone told me he was cheating on me. Jerk.

Dear Julie,

Aw, come on, it's not that big of a deal. She's in my French class, though she's not as great as I, since she just came from Britain. And yes, she does have that accent we suck at imitating.

Wow, what jackass. Way to go! I doubt he'll ever text you again. Wow, what an idiot. Anyone catch your eye lately?

D.R.A.G. and mom's DLC. -_-"

Your BEST friend,

Max

The only reason Julie thinks that it's a big deal is because while she had tons of boyfriends, I never had a girlfriend after… she thinks I scarred for life because of that one girl in grade 7. I mean, she wasn't even that nice.

I didn't need to write what D.R.A.G. or DLC meant; we both knew what it meant. Sorry but no one else needs to know, not now. She had to believe that, I _need _to believe that.

Dear Max,

Maybe you can tutor her! And then she could teach you how to do the accent. Then you can teach me. :P

Well not really. As much as hate saying it, I have to be honest, at least to you… I don't think I'm completely over him. There I said it. Ughhh, I'm trying okay! I'm trying _really_ hard. I'm almost there okay?

Damn, D.R.A.G? Is there anything I could do? You could always come over to Barrie for a while. B, R, and/or, P's?

I'm pretty sure my mom's on a "business trip". P's and one B.

Your bestest Friend,

Julie

I'm sorry for being so secretive, but Max says I shouldn't tell anyone. He says that we shouldn't make a big deal; we're just normal 14-year olds. It's not like everyone goes around bragging around their life stories.

I wish I could tell you though. I'll tell you one thing, but if you can't figure it out I can't help you. B, P, and R's are all injuries.

Dear Julie,

You remember our motto right? "Do whatever it takes, as long as it ain't _that _stupid" so you do what you have to do; you're lucky you still don't have to see him at school.

Only R's and P's… but my Mary died…

Maybe I can come over sometime, but how do I sneak out of my house and sneak into yours then sneak back into mine? I know exactly how to get there though. *evil grin*

Your BEST friend,

Max

I hate telling Julie that Mary died (that's my cat btw) but I hate hiding stuff from her more. I know she hates it when I tell her things like this and I expect her not to say or do anything. What makes her the bestest friend, you could ever have, is that she will do anything for you; even if it hurts you and her. Wait that sounds cruel, it's not that I'm telling this to her and asking her to keep it a secret even though I know it hurts her. It's just a million times worse if I didn't. I know you don't understand why but you're just going to have to trust me on this.

-0-

Hey there, it's Julie, with no letters. For your satisfaction, I'll explain everything in perfect detail. Max wouldn't like it, but he won't do anything to me.

I had just got the mail, and was in the middle of writing back to Max when the phone rang. I didn't recognise the number and it was long distance so I didn't pick up. I never pick up to long distance numbers because they're usually ads. It was when I was listening to the recording I realized something was up.

"Hello. This is the St Margret Hospital calling, in special request from Max-" That was when I ran to pick up the phone.

"Hi, this is Julie Cambria." I said, I do admit my voice shook a little.

"Max would like to speak with you; please hold." I clutched the phone anxiously.

"Hi," a weak voice on the other end said, Max's voice, "D.R.A.G"

"I'm coming, okay? Just hang in there." I hung up, because even though I wanted to keep talking to him, I knew it was too serious to stay on the phone instead of going to him.

I took the train there, which took 3 painful hours. After I got directions to his room, I ran to him like there was tomorrow because for him there might not be.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw him lying there, his face swollen purple and blue, the crown of his head wrapped in bandages, and his leg and arm cradled in casts. It made me so worried I was mad.

"IT WAS YOUR DAD, WASN'T IT?"

His low raspy voice was a whisper compared to my loud one. "Quiet down."

I didn't want to, but I did shut the door and lowered down my voice to my normal tone. "It was. He killed Mary and then what? Moved onto you?"

"He saw that I told you he killed Mary and" he swallowed with a scary amount of effort, "got mad. It's okay—you remember what I've always said right?"

"We're not normal 14-year-olds! Don't tell me that! My mom's a freaking prostitute! Your mom's an alcoholic and your dad almost beat you to death! You never believed we were normal! Why did you tell me that?"

"What else could I do?" His eyes were so helpless and, I know he would've killed me for telling you this, tear-filled. "What would you have done? Tell the social services so they could send you away from me. I don't know you it is for you, but you're only thing in my life that I actually like. It's selfish but I couldn't say it. I know it sounds really cheesy and gay but I can't think of another way of saying it."

Just to let you know, no matter how it sounds, there is nothing romantic between us. We're best friends, so there's no awkwardness; it simply never crossed our minds to date. I hated how he was right. Him saying it now, I couldn't imagine my life being okay without him there telling me it's completely normal; to stop me from freaking out.

Before I could respond he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed my hand, squeezing it so tight it hurt. "Ouch…"

His monitors started beeping faster as his hand squeezed tighter. I was freaked out.

"Listen, I want you to know, you are the bestest friend anyone could ever have. I'm glad you held that worm in JK when I first talked to you." He said it like a goodbye, through laboured breathing.

"NURSE? DOCTOR? ANYONE?" I surged forward and pushed the button for assistance and squeezed his hand back that barely clung to me now.

-Epilogue-

I opened the box and clutched the letters from Max and to him; the memory of a…dead friend.

There was swelling in his brain, causing him so much pain they had to induce a coma as his last chance at surviving. I visited him every weekend, until one weekend he wasn't there anymore.

Of course there is a lot of "ifs" that follow any death. There are always pointed fingers, and of course everyone related to the victim blame themselves. There are always people there to tell you it's not your fault.

It's not the same for me. It isn't an "if", I _know_ that he would still be alive granted I didn't let him believe that it was best he didn't tell anyone. I completely blame his dad, but I know I could've stopped it if I weren't that backless. No one can tell me it isn't my fault because they all know it is.

A/N- i know it's short but i just had to upload it


End file.
